X-Files Caso 9972
by BloodEdge
Summary: Los Agentes Dana Scully y Fox Mulder viajaban por la carretera de Colorado después de terminar una misión cerca de Colorado Springs, una extraña tormenta se formo frente a ellos y un poderoso rayo impacto la tierra, cuando la tormenta se disipo en el cráter donde golpeo el rayo había una persona, ¿quien es y porque apareció justo donde el rayo golpeo? La Verdad Esta Alla Afuera


X-Files, Caso 9972

Colorado Springs Colorado

Ruta Interestatal 25

3:19 de la Madrugada

En una autopista del estado de Colorado, donde un solitario Ford Explorer Negro de año 2007 recorría la desolada carretera, sus ocupantes un poco cansados pero satisfechos de cumplir con su misión regresaban a Washington para entregar el reporte final, los viajeros oficiales del FBI, bajo la división de los Expedientes X, una división encargada de investigar los fenómenos paranormales que ocurren a lo largo del país, la primera agente es una mujer de gran belleza, piel semi blanquecina de ojos verdes y pelo rojo, viste un conjunto gris ceniza rayado la cual le da un porte de belleza y sensualidad, porque le acentúa mejor las curvas que ella tiene, una camisa de botones de manga larga que cubre perfectamente el saco y encima de este una corbata roja ancha rayada en gris y también cubierto por el saco, una falda pegadita a sus tentadoras piernas con un largo casi hasta sus rodillas con ligeros cortes a los lados para su fácil caminar, sus piernas eran vestidas por mallas negras y de calzado usa unas zapatillas de tacón corto para que sus pies no se lastimen, su compañero un varón viste un traje azul ultramar completo con una camisa blanca de manga larga y una corbata igual azul del mismo color, sus nombres son Dana Scully y Fox Mulder, los únicos integrantes de la División X-Files vigentes por el momento.

Dana dormía como podía en el auto debido a que su misión en un poblado cercano fue algo exhaustiva, Mulder conducía a velocidad moderada para no despertar a su compañera de trabajo y en la radio sonaba la canción Fortunate Son de Creedence Clearwater Revival, unos metros más adelante se formaron unas nubes de tormenta muy rápido para el gusto de unos, Mulder no le prestaba atención y el sonido de una gran tormenta retumbaba a los alrededores, eso despertó a Scully de su sueño "reparador" justo a tiempo cuando un enorme rayo impacta el suelo a pocos metros de ellos y Mulder con rapidez maniobro el auto para no sufrir un accidente y Scully se sujetaba de la guantera para no agitarse demasiado, el haz de luz no había desaparecido y ambos pudieron observar una enorme sombra de un ser canino enorme que parecía tener 9 colas y rugía con fuerza, cuando toda la conmoción termino los agentes verificaron si se encontraban bien y bajaron de la camioneta para averiguar el entorno, y notaron que la tormenta como llego se disipo rápidamente, ambos agentes armados con pistolas y linternas lentamente se acercan a un cráter que formo el golpe del rayo y lo que vieron en su interior desataba toda lógica de Dana Scully.

En el fondo había una persona con enormes heridas y hemorragias, sus ropas se hallaban destrozadas y quemadas, de inmediato ambos saltaron al fondo y revisaron al extraño y Scully se sorprende que este tenga un buen pulso a pesar de lo maltratado que lucía, Mulder de inmediato llamo a los servicios de emergencia dando su posición y que requerían asistencia médica inmediata, cuando Mulder termino de dar indicaciones se inclinó a la altura de su compañera.

Alguna pista de quien es Scully –la agente pelirroja busco sin lastimar al extraño entre sus ropas, lo que quedaba de ellas y tomo lo que parecía una cartera con forma de rana, la cual abrió y revelo un puñado de piedras preciosas y nada más, además de que en su pierna tenía un pequeño portafolio atado a la misma, el cual Mulder se encargó de revisar y del cual lucia vacío, para decepción del agente castaño-.

No hay ninguna identificación Mulder, solo nos queda esperar los servicios de emergencia y me voy con ellos al hospital –la agente pelirroja suspira y preparo su declaración extra-oficial- severas contusiones y una cantidad inhumana de hemorragias por todo el cuerpo, con solo sentir su brazo puedo suponer que este esta fracturado –la pelirroja con delicadeza revisa el cuerpo del extraño- no solo el brazo, casi todos los huesos presentan ruptura, no entiendo como esto puede ser real, su pulso no ha disminuido, en otra persona estaría en coma.

Creo que en vez de ir a un misterio, el misterio llego a nosotros Scully –la pelirroja esta ocasión debía darle la razón, Mulder pregunto si era posible darle la vuelta para ver su rostro, la pelirroja asintió pero con extremo cuidado- entendido, a tu orden Scully.

3, 2, 1, ahora –ambos agentes con lentitud pero preocupándose por el estado del extraño le dieron la vuelta y pudieron verlo mejor, un chico de no más de 19 años, cabellera rubia brillante, y tenía 3 marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, Scully quería saber si esas eran heridas pero vio que eran naturales- esta parte de su cuerpo es más benevolente que su espalda, no tiene muchas heridas, pero si unas hemorragias un poco significativas, que paso antes del rayo.

Unas nubes de tormenta aparecieron de la nada y comenzó una pequeña tormenta eléctrica, segundos más tarde el rayo cayó a unos metros de nosotros y aquí estamos –la pelirroja asiente suspirando cansada- crees que el llego con el rayo.

No lo sé, porque incluso cuando desperté no vimos a nadie cruzando la carretera, solo mira, estamos en medio de zona semidesértica y solo hay animales que habitan la zona, no puede haber otra explicación, solida por lo menos –unos minutos más tarde un par de patrullas al igual que una ambulancia llegaron a la zona cero y acordonaron la zona para tomar toda evidencia de lo ocurrido, Mulder observa a la pelirroja subir a la ambulancia- yo te alcanzo Scully, solo termino de llenar el reporte correspondiente.

Así Mulder contesto a todas las preguntas del oficial, aunque era algo sacado de un comic, debían darle la razón al agente porque ellos conociendo la zona, ellos saben que nadie vivía en un radio de 10 kilómetros a la redonda o que haya registro de que una familia se haya mudado a esos lugares, termino la sesión de preguntas y el sin prisa alguna subió a la camioneta y regreso al pueblo para alcanzar a Scully y saber más sobre el extraño que apareció de la nada, unos 40 minutos después ya estaba de vuelta en el pueblo y no le tomo mucho llegar al hospital, de inmediato pregunto por la agente Scully y le dieron el dato que estaba en terapia intensiva, el agente sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirige allá y cuando ubico a su compañera ella salía de cirugía, el temiendo lo peor Mulder no temía preguntar qué sucedió.

Mulder, esto es algo increíble, recuerdas que cuando lo encontramos sus huesos estaban fracturados –el agente castaño asiente, Scully sin decirle nada lo tomo del saco y lo llevo a una sala posterior a la cirugía, donde se mostraban Rayos X de varias partes de un cuerpo- cuando recién llegue con el chico, pedí de inmediato unas radiografías para saber con exactitud el daño en sus huesos, estos son los que salieron cuando recién lo ingresamos –Mulder ve exactamente lo que temían, huesos fracturados y algunos con rupturas significantes- hasta aquí todo va bien como lo diagnostique, pero cuando íbamos a comenzar su cirugía, algunas de las hemorragias de su espalda ya no estaban, después otro médico sugirió otros rayos X y aprobé la orden, y estos de acá son los resultados –Mulder observa los mismos huesos de las radiográficas anteriores y noto algo que no había previsto- lo notaste verdad?

Lo huesos, están sanos, pero cómo es posible –el agente giro para ver a la pelirroja, ella suspira cansada negando- Scully, creo que estamos ante algo sin precedente alguno.

Es algo precipitado especular Mulder, pero te doy la razón en esta ocasión, he visto casos donde las personas tienen una curación más rápida que otras debido a su metabolismo corporal, esta tasa de curación en particular es muy alta, y no dudo que dentro de un par de días o menos él se encuentre en perfecto estado –la agente iba a decir algo más, pero una enfermera la llamo con urgencia, que se trataba del chico-.

La agente Scully de inmediato entro al quirófano y los médicos estaban a un metro de distancia del chico, Scully pregunto qué estaba pasando y un cirujano voluntariamente en vez de explicarle le mostro su hallazgo, con un bisturí hizo una incisión en la zona del pecho del rubio como todo protocolo, lo increíble de ello fue que la incisión se cerró en cuestión de segundos, la agente pelirroja y Mulder que vio todo desde el otro lado del cristal estaban sin habla, para corroborar el hallazgo ella misma hizo un corte en el brazo del chico y este se cerró lentamente, a una velocidad menor que la de la incisión del pecho pero sirvió para cerrar su hipótesis, entonces en el abdomen del mismo un extraño sello con un remolino y 8 puntas apareció alertando a todo mundo.

Todo mundo fuera, por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora no se requiere cirugía alguna, pero mantendremos observación las 24 horas sin dejarlo un instante solo, veremos su evolución y más tarde o mañana haremos más pruebas –todos los médicos asienten, y la agente llamo a unos camilleros para que trasladen a una zona segura al chico, Mulder ahora pudo entrar y emparejarse con la agente- Mulder, si esto sale a las calles se hará un Pandemónium, tenemos que manejar esto lo más discreto posible.

Iré de inmediato a la comisaria para advertir que no hagan rueda de prensa Scully, lo convenceré de tratar este tema de manera discreta –Scully le dice que tenga cuidado porque siempre hay oídos indiscretos- lo hare Scully, no te preocupes –con esas palabras Mulder salió del hospital a prisa con destino a la comisaria para hablar con el Sheriff, mientras Scully dirigió su atención al inconsciente rubio antes de que llegasen los camilleros y murmura "que secretos ocultas"-.

Fox Mulder no tardó en llegar a la comisaria debido a que esta se encontraba a una calle del hospital, donde de inmediato pidió a la recepcionista el camino a la oficina del Sheriff y para hacer valida su posición mostro su placa del FBI, la recepcionista misma guio al agente a la oficina, justo donde el mismo Sheriff preparaba un informe sobre lo ocurrido en las inmediaciones de su condado, entonces con una plática que no duro más de 15 minutos, el Sheriff asintió en no revelar lo sucedido y ser discretos al mismo tiempo les daría más tiempo de investigar quién era el extraño chico, el agente agradeció que el Sheriff lo entendiera y regresa al hospital, nuevamente pidiendo indicaciones para encontrar a la Doctora Scully, le informaron que esperaban su llegada y que ella se encontraba en la zona privada del hospital como ella indico, unos instantes después el agente encontró a su compañera tratando de mantenerse despierta en una silla para no quitarle la vista de encima al chico que no reaccionaba aun, y llego el momento en que Mulder se preocupaba por su compañera.

Scully –la agente pelirroja da un pequeño brinco en su asiento- porque no vas y descansas en la sala de enfermeras, yo hago la primera guardia –pero la pelirroja tenía que contradecirlo, debido a que el condujo toda la noche y no ha parado para nada- que es una noche sin sueño Scully, además no es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

Te tomare la palabra Mulder, pero llámame de inmediato cuando algo suceda de acuerdo, y si no puedo llegar –Mulder le contesta que tomara video sobre lo que acontece al momento- gracias por ser precavido, buenas noches.

Buenas noches Scully –el agente ve a la pelirroja marcharse de la habitación para que estar más cómoda en la sala de enfermeros, el dirige su mirada al chico- muy bien chico, ahora somos tu y yo, que secretos nos tienes.

A la mañana siguiente

Scully de inmediato despertó gracias a su reloj interno y salió rumbo a la habitación donde Mulder custodiaba al chico, y al llegar lo vio como prometió, no le despego el ojo al chico mientras a su derecha en una mesita habían 2 tazas de café, al parecer el turno nocturno hizo su trabajo en traerle un poco de ayuda a su compañero, la pelirroja toca el hombro de su compañero y el reacciona con un "Buenos días Scully" ella responde el gesto y pregunto si hubo algo interesante, el agente pensando que su compañera no le creería, le mostro un video donde mostraba al chico rodeado de una leve aura rojiza, Scully con el ceño fruncido toma el teléfono y activa la aplicación de la cámara y la dirige hacia el rubio, mostrando que este aún estaba rodeado en la misma aura, la agente quita la cámara y ve al chico sin nada anormal, vuelve a enfocarlo y tiene esa aura rojiza, ella sin decir nada le lanza su teléfono y saca el suyo activando la misma aplicación, Mulder ahora si estaba confundido.

Mulder, te habías dado cuenta de esto –el agente observa el teléfono de su compañera y nota que el chico estaba rodeado de una aura rojiza, el de inmediato activa la cámara e imita a Scully- creí que era una falla de tu teléfono, pero el mío también capta esa especie de aura o lo que sea.

Que te parece si usamos también los teléfonos de otros médicos, para corroborar que no solo nuestros dispositivos lo capten, como un experimento para la investigación –Scully encontró la lógica en las palabras de Mulder, aún estaban en una investigación averiguando quien era este chico y porque apareció en medio de una tormenta eléctrica- crees que deba llamar a Skinner, él debe estar preocupado.

Llámalo Mulder, creo que sería el único que nos apoyaría en este caso, le debemos tanto y el a nosotros –mientras Scully pedía prestados unos teléfonos para su investigación, Mulder con el video que grabo le mando un mensaje a Skinner, para después llamarlo personalmente-.

Skinner, soy Mulder –del auricular escucha la voz de su jefe inmediato preguntando donde estaban- aun nos encontramos en Colorado, la misión tuvo un pequeño revés, has visto el video que te mande.

Acaba de llegar el archivo, pero que tiene de especial –escucho el agente en su auricular, Mulder le responde que lo reproduzca y vea lo que sucede, el jefe solo asiente y lo acciona, y lo que ve aunque un poco serio lo dejo sorprendido- no es una broma verdad.

No es ninguna broma Skinner, se hizo lo mismo con el teléfono de Scully y con otros pertenecientes a los médicos del hospital, además que Scully traerá un contador Geiger para descartar que el chico emane radiación –del auricular escucha la respuesta que deseaba escuchar "bien, tratare de que el Departamento de Defensa no se entere, mientras tanto averigüen todo lo posible sobre ese chico, el Departamento de Defensa se ha metido mucho en nuestro departamento"- gracias Skinner, te contacto por alguna novedad –justo en ese instante Scully regresaba con un par de teléfonos más y un contador Geiger- me leíste la mente Scully.

Tengo mis momentos Mulder, ahora procedamos –ambos agentes proceden con los teléfonos y lo mismo sucede, al enfocar al rubio este está rodeado con una aura rojiza, y al quitarlo del cuadro lucia normal, ahora con el contador lo pasaron por todo el cuerpo y este no reaccionaba dejando con más preguntas a los agentes- no es radiación, que crees que suceda.

No podemos avanzar mucho, pero si esta cosa que emana el joven no afecto a las máquinas de Rayos x o cualquier aparato, que fin ten –entonces Mulder tuvo una idea, sacando de su bolsillo una navaja se acercó al rubio y Scully creyendo que se volvió loco lo detuvo- Scully, si mi teoría es correcta, esta cosa es causa de que el chico tenga una curación acelerada, necesito que con una cámara la fijes en donde hare un pequeño corte –la pelirroja entendió todo y procede con un teléfono y con la cámara activada, Mulder señala el brazo del chico y le hace un corte, no tan profundo pero si un poco largo, y como la teoría de Mulder, la aura rojiza se concentró más en la zona afectada para cerrar y cicatrizar la herida- que captaste.

Justo lo que tu teoría dice Mulder, esa cosa rojiza se concentró más en la herida y la sano en segundos, creo que es hora de las muestras de sangre y ver que nos puede decir –Scully por si las moscas ya estaba con un kit para extraer sangre y con unos tubos listos para muestras, la pelirroja lentamente y sin nada de forcejeo extrajo un total de 3 tubos de sangre- tengo las muestras, iré a analizarlos en laboratorio, estarás bien aquí.

Le pediré a uno de los enfermeros que se quede aquí, iré a la cafetería a desayunar, soy humano después de todo –la pelirroja sonríe ante el chiste de Mulder y sale de la habitación donde encontró a un enfermero dándole indicaciones, Scully con más seguridad se dirige al laboratorio para comenzar los análisis- un burrito no me caería mal ahora.

Oficinas Centrales del FBI

Washington D.C.

Skinner realmente debía odiar al Departamento de Defensa, cada vez que se acercaban a la verdad en un caso ellos aparecían y estropeaban la investigación, ahora frente a él estaban unos agentes del mismo departamento con una notificación de que tomaran el caso en sus manos sin queja alguna, ellos se retiraron sin esperar respuesta y se dirigían a donde los agentes, Skinner de inmediato él manda un mensaje rápido a Mulder para prevenirlo de la inminente llegada de visitas no deseadas.

Espero que te apresures Mulder, porque llegaran a ti visitas indeseadas –Skinner termino de textear el mensaje y lo envía rápidamente, mientras se frotaba las cienes gracias a que ese departamento le provocaba grandes jaquecas- ya es hora de cobrar unos favores –de inmediato toma el teléfono de la oficina y marca rápidamente esperando- habla Skinner Director del FBI, necesito hablar con el Comandante en Jefe.

De vuelta en Colorado

(45 Minutos Después)

Mulder lee el mensaje de Skinner y se alertó, dejando a medio comer, o más bien tomo el burrito mientras caminaba terminaba de degustarlo, iba directo al laboratorio para advertir a Scully, sin saber que ella tenía que lidiar exactamente con una infiltrada del mismo departamento, llego al laboratorio y al ver a su colega detrás del espejo lo dejo sin habla, ella terminaba de noquear a una enfermera, la cual tenía una jeringa con un líquido verdoso que reconocía, un destructor de células recién descubierto por el departamento de defensa, Mulder de inmediato entra para tranquilizar a su compañera porque para ella el laboratorio era un recinto sagrado y no debía mancillarse, y molesta porque habían destruido una evidencia que revolucionaria al mundo, Mulder para ver tamaño del daño observa el microscopio y lo que ve lo dejo sin habla, de inmediato jala a su compañera indicándole que mire la muestra, ella resignada le dice que no se podía salvar, Mulder le dice que mire, ella un poco escéptica lo hace y su sorpresa no se dejó ver, la sangre del chico parecía destruir esa solución del Departamento de Defensa como si fuese una bacteria de gripa.

Igual que con su cuerpo, la sangre destruye cualquier intruso vírico, tengo que hacer más pruebas con esta sangre –Scully busco por todos lados y encontró algo que identifico de inmediato "sepas" donde tenían muestras de sangre con las enfermedades comunes de la región- esto servirá.

Hay que apresurarnos Scully, el Departamento de Defensa ya viene en camino, y viendo a esa enfermera, creo tener la sospecha de que nos siguen las huellas –Scully toma pequeñas muestras de la Fiebre de las Rocallosas, Gripe Aviar, Sida y Meningitis con extremo cuidado para no contagiarse, lentamente con 4 muestras de la sangre del chico introduce los virus en las muestras de sangre, y como paso con el destructor celular, las sepas fueron diseminadas por la sangre del chico- Mulder, debemos proteger a este chico, podría ser lo que en la Mitología es conocido como el Elixir de la Vida, destruyo las sepas como si nada.

Te doy la razón Scully, este chico o lo que sea puede revolucionar el mundo entero, solo debemos cuidarlo para que –una serie de gritos, balazos y granadas cimbraron el lugar, los agentes de inmediato se armaron con pistolas y llegaron al origen, y su horror se plasmó cuando vieron que el origen era la habitación del chico- demonios, llegaron.

Observaron la habitación por dentro y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla, había soldados, equipos tácticos y uno que otro colado inconsciente en el piso, otros atravesando la pared con sus cuerpo, se veían las balas en las paredes y algunas zonas quemadas debido a las granadas de baja potencia, en medio de esta estaba el mismo chico con heridas serias de bala y metralla de granadas sosteniendo con fuerza del cuello a uno de los soldados que luchaba por liberarse, Scully aconsejo que guardara su arma a Mulder, el asiente y ambos entran a la habitación, donde el chico de inmediato los miro con fiereza.

Tranquilo, no te haremos daño –Scully le hacía señas a Mulder para que se acercara pero con cautela- nosotros, o sea mi compañero y yo, te encontramos muy mal herido, solamente te trajimos aquí para que te recuperes.

Suéltame fenómeno, o ella pagara las consecuencias –el soldado exclamo mientras con una mano armado con pistola apuntaba a la agente pelirroja, el rubio nuevamente fijo su mirada en el guardia y antes de que reaccionara es golpeado en el pecho con tanta fuerza que traspasa la pared, dejando a los agentes impresionados, el chico no solo tiene una curación acelerada, su sangre puede eliminar sepas que si no se tratan podrían ser mortales, y ahora ven que posee una fuerza tremenda, era mejor ser precavidos, nuevamente el chico fijaba su atención a los agentes, ellos sacaron sus pistolas y este se preparaba para pelear, desistió al ver que ellos las dejaron en una mesa y volvieron a sus posiciones originales, dándole a entender que ellos no querían lastimarlo-.

No queremos lastimarte, si observaste dejamos nuestras armas lejos de nosotros –la pelirroja no dejaba de ver como la piel del chico sanaba de sus heridas y de una que otra quemadura su piel se reparaba- mi nombre es Dana Scully, y él es mi compañero Fox Mulder –el agente castaño se mantenía tranquilo, pero pendiente de que algo sucediera- puedes entender lo que decimos.

Antes de que el pudiese contestar más hombres con uniformes tácticos acompañando a una persona con uniforme militar que aporta un rango, era el Coronel Patterson, el hombre que siempre se mete en cada uno de sus casos cuando están a punto de resolverlos el aparece echando por tierra todos sus avances, los hombres de inmediato desenfundaron sus armas apuntando a los agentes y al chico, que evaluaba la situación y con su mirada parecía confiar en los agentes.

Vaya, vaya, a donde quiera que están los problemas ustedes siempre están en primera fila, debería sorprenderme acaso –por el tono del Coronel se podía distinguir arrogancia, burla e ironía- ahora, salgan de aquí que ahora el Departamento de Defensa se hará cargo.

Donde está la orden que autoriza eso Coronel, ese chico está bajo la jurisdicción del FBI Patterson, y si usted dice que ahora está a su cargo, donde está la orden que lo prueba –el coronel sin dejar de sonreír este saca su pistola y apunta a la cabeza de Mulder, el cual se había quedado callado-.

Mi orden lo convence Agente Mulder –los demás uniformados apuntan sus armas a los agentes y al chico, que no se amedrentaba ante la inminente amenaza- chico, ven conmigo si quieres que estos 2 sigan vivos.

El chico solo desapareció ante todo mundo, los uniformados lo buscaban con la mirada y segundos después el Coronel saliera volando producto de un golpe que el chico recién aparecido apareció frente a los agentes, los uniformados de inmediato comenzaron a atacar al chico, este tomo a los agentes y los alejo lanzándolos al otro lado del pasillo para no caer víctima de las balas, el rubio con maestría ninja a los ojos de los agentes dejaba inconscientes a los uniformados con golpes, patadas, eso iba a continuar hasta que alguien grito "Alto el Fuego" los uniformados se detienen para ver quien dio la orden y al ver el origen comienzan a temblar de miedo.

Mulder y Scully reaccionaron y vieron a su jefe directo Skinner acompañado de nada más y nada menos que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, el cual no lucia nada contento, los uniformados de inmediato tomaron posición de firmes ante él, Barack Obama el actual presidente observa a sus tropas con mirada seria, y luego fija su mirada en el coronel que apenas reacciona, y al ver a su comandante el de inmediato se puso de pie y saludo con respeto fingido.

Señor presidente, este chico es una amenaza para la nación –el Coronel señalaba al chico que lucía en guardia y supo identificar a una persona de autoridad, y por como reaccionaron el presidente era el Jefe del uniformado- deme la autorización para eliminarlo.

La única amenaza a la nación que veo es usted Coronel –el presidente dejo callado al uniformado, mientras Skinner se reunía con sus agentes- como se atreve a usar armas de fuego y granadas en unas instalaciones como un hospital, que no tiene conciencia por los enfermos y trabajadores, ustedes –los soldados asienten con miedo- más vale que se preparen para cortes marciales, no puedo creer que atacaran instalaciones civiles solo por "ordenes mías" que ni siquiera di.

Lo sentimos mucho señor presidente, el coronel fue muy convincente para llevar a cabo la operación –el presidente solo mira al Coronel que comenzaba a temblar, temía que su rango y posición se vieran comprometidos, más de lo que estaba- solo cumplíamos ordenes de nuestro superior.

Puedo entenderlo, coronel Patterson, considérese relevado de su posición hasta que se hayan hecho las investigaciones necesarias y que operaciones bajo mi nombre efectuó –el coronel derrotado asienten, mientras que los agentes del FBI veían lo acontecido, Mulder se mantenía serio, pero en su mente el hacia un baile de la victoria porque por fin derroto al coronel- agentes Scully y Mulder, su jefe Skinner me mantuvo al tanto de todo lo sucedido, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos está en deuda con ustedes y agradecemos mucho sus contribuciones para descubrir la verdad, yo soy aficionado a sus trabajos.

Le agradecemos mucho señor presidente, pero, que pasara con el –Scully señala al chico y este solo la mira, pero no toma posición de batalla-.

El estará bajo su protección, declaro que ese chico está bajo la jurisdicción del FBI División X-Files, nadie más que ustedes o la mía puede ejercer autoridad sobre él, es su trabajo de ahora en adelante, Skinner, fue un gusto verte, una cosa más, la división X-Files a partir de ahora solamente me reportara a mi mediante Skinner, en pocas palabras, ustedes son una división de la Casa Blanca –el presidente se retira de las instalaciones no sin antes llamar a unos contratistas para reparar el daño ocasionado por los soldados, los agentes reaccionaron cuando vieron al chico tomar la cabeza de un soldado inconsciente por unos segundos, los agentes pensando una teoría sacan sus teléfonos y Skinner los mira e imita la acción, enfocan con la cámara al rubio y observan que el aura que rodeaba al chico ahora lo tenía el soldado, unos segundos más tarde lo libera y el aura en el uniformado desaparece y el chico se quejaba de una pequeña jaqueca.

Estas bien, que le hiciste a ese soldado –Mulder fue el primero en reaccionar y guardar su teléfono, el chico asiente nuevamente diciendo "esto no es nada"- espera, ahora puedes hablar.

Tome los conocimientos de este hombre para saber sobre donde estoy, era eso o besar a esa hermosa dama que te acompaña –Scully se sorprende y trata de ocultar un pequeño rubor- con esos conocimientos puedo entenderlos y hablar su idioma sin problema alguno.

Eso nos ahorra muchos problemas, cuál es tu idioma original –con los conocimientos ganados el chico menciona que es japonés o algo así- entonces, nos dirás quien eres y como apareciste de la nada en medio de una tormenta.

Primero que nada, las primeras impresiones ameritan presentación –Scully debía darle la razón esta ocasión, ella se presentó, al igual que Skinner y Mulder- y un poco de ropa no estaría de más, esta bata esta más que destrozada –los agentes observan que puede usar y ven a un soldado inconsciente de las mismas proporciones del chico, le dicen que pueden tomar sus ropas y este pide un minuto para cambiarse, y como el menciono, el ya salía usando el uniforme táctico- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto.

Fin del Shoot


End file.
